


Test Fire

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Eye Contact, F/M, Hate Sex, I love y'all, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, tfw your commenters give you good ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: BioScience’s Patented Pacification Grenades…don’t work the way they should’ve.





	

“You really are the most resilient woman in the Commonwealth.”

The Vault Dweller lowered her gun, tilting her head, as the mercenary leaned casually against a nearby desk. It was entirely too relaxed for Nora’s liking.

“It’s almost like I had something to fight for,” she agreed, reloading the rifle, her eyes fixed on him.

“And I gotta say, I’m impressed,” he added. “You got out of that Vault and managed to track me down through this shithole with almost no help.”

Dogmeat yipped indignantly.

“Maybe a little help.”

“A little,” she chuckled humourlessly. “Where’s my son?”

“In the Institute. Safe. And no, they haven’t hurt him or used him in experiments, before you start asking. He’s got a comfortable life that the Commonwealth couldn’t have given him.”

“So how do I get to the Institute?”

He actually laughed. Nora’s lip twitched briefly at the mocking rasp, the sound both grating and warming at the same time.

“You don’t. The Institute finds _you_ , not the other way around,” he told her. “And even if you did get in, what then?”

“Then I burn the place down and take my son back,” she replied calmly.

“ _Jesus_ you’re determined,” he muttered. “Look, you made it this far, and I can admire you for that. But that kid? He’s never coming back.”

“So that’s it?” Nora asked. “I just give up? Go back to Sanctuary, live out the rest of my days shooting Raiders?”

“It’d be less painful than what you’re trying to do.”

“God, you know, I just want to find my kid,” she hissed. “You get in my way and I’ll kill you.”

“Yeah, I know that.” There was a pause. “Persistent as shit. Aghh. I…y’know what, fuck it. I’m not getting into this.”

And then Kellogg’s fingers dropped to his pocket and he pulled out a grenade. Nora’s eyes widened. She jumped behind a desk as he pulled the pin and tossed it. The explosive rolled along the floor as the synths around her began shooting, and she took cover, rifle shot taking out a synth that closed in on her left, and she grabbed its pistol just as the grenade exploded.

There was a wave of force, but no fire, no gunpowder. No _bang_. Nora felt her hair ruffle as it swept past her, a strangely sweet smell hitting her a moment later. The next synth found her and she sent two blasts through its skull, frying the processors and watching it fall with a loud clank. Dogmeat’s snarls filled the air, and Nora stood, locating her dog and shooting off a metal hand when the synth aimed its pistol at him. Three successive shots later it was dead.

The sweet taste was hanging in the air now, and she breathed it in deeply as the heat of battle swept through her. She began searching the room, looking for information, drugs, anything that might prove useful to her. Ten minutes later she’d done a full sweep, and she led Dogmeat out to the elevator, taking deep lungfuls of the air as the elevator door closed, and the sweet scent was slowly replaced by the warm, acrid tang of a Commonwealth afternoon.

“All right, boy,” she panted, “let’s hope these bandages haven’t been contaminated.”

-

She almost didn’t care about the blimp flying overhead. The moment Dogmeat had the scent, she was ignoring it, pelting down the scaffolding and to the ground below, flying through the destroyed town. The warmth rolled down her body as she ran, not just the burn of exercise but another, lower heat, insistent between her thighs.

She passed the blood clinic, the depot, hurtling down a hill and crashing through a shallow stream, scrambling up the other side to chase after Dogmeat. He was already ahead of her, and a few moments later there was a loud ‘aghnn!’ of pain. She grinned.

She topped the hill, and for a moment she watched as Kellogg wrestled with the dog, the German Shepherd’s teeth clamped around his left arm as the man seemed to be rooting around for something. A moment later, he pulled out a syringe of Med-X and stabbed it into the dog. Dogmeat fought viciously for a few more moments, and then dropped into a sleeping heap.

“Motherfucker!” Nora yelled, and he looked up at her, darting around a ruined car before his eyes skirted around the bridge.

He was trapped. Nora felt the heat flare with victory as she closed in on him.

“It didn’t work?!” he hissed, and Nora jumped for him, her arms closing around his waist as he dug into his pants for something. They fell to the floor, and she reared up, drawing a fist back to punch him as he dropped a second grenade onto the ground.

A burst of force threw them into a nearby divider, and she narrowly avoided smacking her head against the concrete as the thick, sweet smell filled the air again. Still dazed, she reached for her gun, but it was gone from her hip. She felt Kellogg sliding out from beneath her, her fingers reaching for his belt.

That heat intensified as his leg tried to shift out from between her thighs, and she rode it briefly with a spark of pleasure as she made to pin him to the road, her clenched fist coming back again as she tried to grab his gun. She found his thigh, swinging her hand wildly at his throat. Kellogg pushed her onto her back and she bounced back up, landing heavily on his lap and socking him in the eye this time.

The mercenary beneath her groaned loudly and gripped her hair, throwing her away from him and struggling to his feet. Nora swept her leg out and knocked him off balance. He barely held his hands out fast enough to shield himself from cracking his head on a car. She quickly stood, and as he got up again she was already halfway to punching him.

The merc grabbed her hands and tossed her onto the bonnet of the car, pinning her down by her hips, and fell awkwardly against her, his mouth by her hip. A moment later teeth sunk firmly into her thigh, not hard enough to draw blood. She arched with a cry of shock as the mercenary straightened up, his hands finding her wrists and pinning her to the car.

“Looks like the grenades didn’t work the way they were meant to,” he panted, standing between her thighs.

“The hell are they _meant_ to do?!” she spat, her heels finding his hips and shoving. He fell back, dragging her with him, and landed on his ass. Nora ended up in his lap, juncture of her thighs meeting his-

_Oh._

Her face flushed, and she looked down at him with wide eyes as the mercenary bucked just a little with a moan.

“Not _this_ ,” he breathed, as she yanked her wrists out of his grip. She let out a short breath as the movement rocked her against the hardening length pressing against her.

“This is… _really_ wrong,” she gasped, as his body arched against her.

“You can go back to hating me when this shit wears off,” he promised breathlessly, gripping her hip.

“Uhnnn…you act like I don’t still hate you,” she muttered, and ground her hips down hard against him. The man let out a strangled moan of pleasure that made Nora’s body tingle.

“Good point,” the merc chuckled, as Nora’s hands dropped to his belt buckle.

“Shut up and get my suit off,” she hissed.

His fingers found the zip of the Vault suit and tugged it down to her belly, and just as she was loosening the waistband of his pants, they heard the rasping shriek of ferals.

“Shit!”

Nora rolled off him, leaping for her gun and kicking his .44 towards him as the first feral made its way up the hill, appearing through a gap in the barrier. Her bullet found its head and she clambered on top of a car, shooting the next ghoul as Kellogg scrambled to his feet and aimed his gun at its successor. It only took a minute to down the small wave of ferals, and when the area fell silent, Kellogg holstered his pistol and stalked over to her.

He pushed her onto the bonnet face-first, and Nora kicked out behind her. Her foot found nothing but air. She rolled onto her back and sat up as the man approached her, his pants still loose around his hips where she’d unbuckled his belt. He stood between her thighs and reached for her suit, tugging it down to her waist as his glove-covered fingers stroked along her skin. Nora moaned, closing her eyes, and felt Kellogg grip a breast, squeezing gently as he worked the suit down to her thighs.

“It’s like looking at a fucking pinup,” he rasped, hands caressing her flesh greedily. The pressure of his fingers, the soft, worn leather of his gloves, was intensely pleasurable in a way that had nothing to do with sex. Nora didn’t want to think about just why it was so _nice_ , not with him, and as he finally pushed the blue cloth down to her ankles, she grabbed the neckline of his jacket and tried to push him down. Kellogg looked up, unperturbed.

“Get on your knees,” she muttered, and with a quirked brow the mercenary dropped, his head between her thighs.

Nora kicked off her boots and suit, hooking her thumbs into her underwear and shimmying out of it. As she tossed aside the faded cloth, Kellogg pulled off his gloves, palms resting against her legs. His hands were warm, and for the first time she noticed that he was just a _little_ flushed. A moment later his lips were at her mound, kissing deeply at her alarmingly slick entrance, and Nora moaned. His tongue swept her slowly from base to clit, and the wet muscle began drawing circles against the nub as Nora leaned back against the car and gasped. His hands found her hips, keeping her firmly pinned to the metal, and she brace her feet against his back, pushing him harder against her. The mercenary grunted.

It was unpleasantly nice to listen to.

Her eyes closed as he sucked on her clit, biting her lip as he slid an arm across her body, a hand drawing across her skin and dipping between her legs. Two fingers pressed against her entrance and slid in. She arched, and Kellogg’s tongue began to massage her clit in time to the rhythmic thrusting against her walls.

He was…he was _way_ too good at this.

She reluctantly let out a gasp, her breathing growing uneven as he continued, and every so often he’d let out a moan that sent a shiver of pleasure coursing through her, joining the slow coil of need growing between her thighs. The constant rasp of stubble against her skin was only making it more intense, and she gripped the back of his head, hazarding a look down at him.

His eyes were fixed on her.

Nora couldn’t look away.

His eyes were glinting beneath the lowered lids, and as her first orgasm pulled her tight around his fingers, the mercenary gave her a lazy wink and sucked hard on her clit. She was caught in his gaze as the pleasure swept over her, her cries filling the air. She could feel his tongue working over the bud even as it became too much, and she released him, struggling away.

“Fuck,” she breathed, and then she was shivering as his tongue found the underside of her thigh, lips kissing up the flesh until he reached the back of her knee, and then she kicked him on reflex. He fell to the floor with a grunt and a laugh as Nora sat up, strands of hair trailing over her shoulder.

“My turn,” he rasped, as she shakily got to her feet and made her way over to him. He was panting, she noticed, his cock visibly straining against his trousers as she knelt over him, her thighs sliding around his waist. She unzipped his jacket and finally tugged the waistband of his pants down around his thighs. The mercenary let out a low sound of relief and managed to get his hands beneath her legs, awkwardly shoving his boxers down. Nora gripped his cock, and he gave her a strangled moan.

Her wrist jerked gently, and his head tilted back, his hands finding her waist and sliding upwards, skimming her ribs and pushing beneath her bra. Nora let out soft gasps of pleasure as the dextrous fingers played with the hard tips of her nipples. There was a pause, a grunt of confusion, and then Kellogg’s hands withdrew, one of them holding her switchblade. She chuckled softly, taking it off him.

“You carry that up there?” he grunted.

She flicked the blade out.

“Yep.”

She cut the front of his shirt open, exposing the scars crossing his stomach, and his muscles rippled as she shifted enough to brush herself against his cock. Her hips lifted as she tossed the blade to her suit, and his tip caressed her slit. Both of them made little noises, expectance meeting heat and desire.

“You gonna keep teasing?” he growled.

“Might do,” she whispered, and then she dropped her body hard into his lap and let out a cry as he filled her.

“ _Shit_ ,” he panted, bucking his hips fiercely the moment he recovered, and Nora found herself shuddering as his cock worked against her walls, bracing her hands against his chest as she fought back, squeezing him hard.

“I hate you,” she gasped, jerking her hips into his rhythm. “I…can’t believe…I’m doing this.”

“ _Bioscience_ ,” Kellogg rasped, his eyes squeezing shut. “Supposedly designed for…mmm…’crowd control’…and anger suppression.”

“Well…I’m still fucking _pissed_ ,” she panted, as waves of pleasure rocked her.

“Yep,” he chuckled. “Ohh…can’t say _I’m_ that mad.”

“Oh, fuck you,” she managed.

He grabbed her shoulder and dragged her down, kissing her sternum.

“I am,” he told her, and closed his lips around her nipple.

Nora’s body tried to arch against the stimulation and only succeeded in working her harder into Kellogg’s thrusts. Her fingers grabbed the back of his head, and even as she closed around his skin she wasn’t sure if she wanted to pull away or push him closer.

His tongue began teasing the peak, and Nora let out a high gasp and kept his mouth anchored at her breast.

“Ahhn!” she whimpered, her thighs clenching. Kellogg groaned against her skin and dropped a hand to her ass. God, he was _strong_ , his fingers squeezing her butt as he bucked again. Her hand trailed down his chest, nails raking down the black and silver hair trail snaking over his stomach.

“I _hate_ you,” she panted, and Kellogg moaned again. “God, I fucking _loathe_ you.”

Another noise.

“Are you…getting off to that?” she asked, her hips moving in hard grinds against him.

His mouth came away from her breast.

“Keep talking,” he growled, and she shivered in pleasure as an orgasm washed over her.

She was still shuddering as he sat up, his head pressing into the curve of her neck.

“This is _so_ twisted,” the woman managed, “so fucking _wrong_.”

“You _like_ it,” he rumbled, both palms raising to grope her breasts, teasing the nipples.

“Shut up,” she whimpered, and he grunted out a laugh, his thrusts becoming urgent as his moaning filled the air.

“No,” he breathed, and kissed her jaw.

“I’m gonna kill you,” she gasped, feeling him start to twitch. “You are _so dead_ …uhnn…when I…when this…”

“Gonna be a boring fight,” he told her, and sucked hard on her neck. “I…don’t wanna… _aghn_!”

His hand dropped between her legs and his thumb began to stroke over her clit. Nora let out a cry, sliding her hands up his back to rake her nails down his spine. He replied with a strangled moan and a cruel buck of his hips that sent a spark of need through her.

“Don’t wanna _kill_ you,” he admitted.

“The…synths?” she muttered, her slick slowly dripping down his cock.

“Distraction technique.”

“Hate you,” she panted, and his lips dipped down to find her nipple again.

“I know.”

The conversation faded away as Kellogg began fucking her hard from below, grunts and moans replacing words, and Nora could feel another climax creeping up on her as the mercenary slowly worked himself towards his own end.

“Fuck…you…”

Kellogg let out a groan. He managed to look up, to meet her eyes. Nora let out a desperate whimper as the mercenary gave her a strained laugh. He was touching her breasts again, and the Vaultie couldn’t stop the slow uncoiling pleasure between her legs, her voice breaking in delight as her third orgasm took her.

“Jesus, fuck, you’re…I hate…I hate…!”

Speech left her. She caught Kellogg’s eye as her climax ripped her apart, and he licked his lips, sweat visible on his brow.

“I’m gonna,” he rasped, and Nora instinctively arched up as his cock twitched inside her. He moaned loudly, his whole body seizing up as hands gripped at her desperately. A wave of heat and wet spurted deep within her, and she leaned against his chest to catch her breath, eyes cracking open long enough to look between her legs.

She raised her body from his lap, and her eyes widened as thick runnels of cum began to drip down his cock. He…apparently…hadn’t done this sort of thing in a while. She let out a moan at the sight, and slumped over him, panting.

“I think I just died,” he began, when his breathing evened out. The sound of his post-coital rasp made her spine tingle.

“Saves me a job,” she panted. He laughed. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Fuck me again and see how well that works.”

She sat up, glaring somewhat shakily at him.

“Like hell.”

“Well, I’m not killing you,” he said with a shrug.

She rolled off him and reached for her knife. As her fingertips found the handle Kellogg picked her up and stood, depositing her on the roof of the nearby destroyed Corvega. It occurred to Nora then that she was entirely naked, and Kellogg still had most of his clothes on.

“Don’t touch me,” she breathed, as his hand slid around her thigh.

“Fine.” He pulled away, finding his gloves and pulling them back on. She heard little whuffs as Dogmeat slowly regained consciousness. “But don’t come looking for me.”

“Like hell!”

She clambered off the car, her legs still a little unbalanced, and drew her hand back to punch him. Even as her fist flew towards his face, the mercenary reached out, yanking her against him, and as she looked up at him with an angry glare he kissed her roughly. Heat flooded her body as his fingers tangled into her hair and held her there. She _shouldn’t_ have enjoyed the softness of his lips on hers, it was just the grenade, it was _the grenade_ , but she did, and a soft moan left her.

Dogmeat was just getting to his feet as their mouths parted, and Nora gasped for air, her breasts rubbing against the front of Kellogg’s jacket.

“I can take you in, right now,” he breathed, “or I can let you go looking for the Institute all on your lonesome. What’s it gonna be?”

“Fuck you,” she panted.

“That’s option 3.”


End file.
